


Breakfast Surprise

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ian's birthday and Mickey wants to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Surprise

Mickey slid out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake Ian. It was his birthday and Mickey wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Luckily he had worked late to finish a project, so he would stay asleep for a while. First Mickey had to get some stuff from the store, so he threw on a pair of sweats and a sweater. It was early enough that not a lot of people would be around to see him walking around looking like a bum, but he didn’t really care. He did his shopping quickly so he would get back and have enough time to cook. When he got back he started with the eggs, adding a little milk and some cheese to make them fluffy like Ian liked. Mickey had done his research, casually asking his sisters how he liked the most important meal of the day. Mickey himself liked lots of pepper and salt in his eggs, but today wasn’t about him. When the eggs were almost done he started the bacon, knowing the smell of it cooking would slowly bring his boyfriend out of sleep. Ian liked his bacon extra crispy and greasy and Mickey had no complaints, snagging a piece and licking his fingers before he put everything on a plate. He poured a big glass of orange juice and even remembered the ketchup. Before taking it all to their bedroom, he stripped down to only his underwear, adding to the surprise. Mickey opened the door slowly and walked in with his hands full. Ian was spread out on his stomach with the covers over his head. Mickey leaned down and called his name, smiling wide when he started to stir. When he finally poked his head out, Mickey kissed him on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday. Ian immediately smiled and got up, happy to see three things he enjoyed in front of him. He told Mickey thanks and said it smelled good. Mickey sat down and watched him eat, feeding him bacon and stealing some of the eggs. When Ian was done, he set the plate aside and said he was ready for his other surprise, kissing Mickey deeply and pushing him back on the bed.


End file.
